Fighting Styles
Fighting styles are passive effects that can be freely swapped during combat. Each character has three fighting styles -- two from the character's class, and one from the character's subclass. Warrior *Adrenaline: "Become energized by the thrill of battle." **While active: ***+100 Stun Evasion ***+10% Damage Modifier *Guard: "Protect allies in the back line, granting them additional Damage Protection." **While active: ***Decreases damage to the back line **Guarded (Passive Condition) ***+20% Damage Protection Champion *Sweeping Strikes: "Attack in wide arcs, leaving the enemy nowhere to go and allowing attacks to flow into each other more naturally." **While active: ***Attacks cannot be evaded ***+2 Quickness ***+10 Accuracy Captain *Inspiring: "Lead through example. Whenever we deal damage, adjacent allies receive a damage bonus." **While active: ***Damaging attacks apply 'Inspiration' to adjacent allies **Inspiration (Mental Condition) ***+15% Damage Modifier ***3 Seconds Duration Cleric *Judgement: "Increases the chance to stun with attacks. Enemies, when hit, are made more vulnerable to further attacks." **While active: ***Apply 'Mark of Judgement' on hit ***+20% Cause Stun **Mark of Judgement (Holy Condition) ***-25 Stun Evasion ***-25 Stun Recovery ***+25% Skill Power Cost ***3 Seconds Duration *Radiance: "Adjacent characters gain a bonus to health regeneration that scales with the Cleric's maximum health." **While active: ***Adjacent allies regenerate ***+10 Evasion **Radiant Glow (Holy Condition) ***+3 Health Regeneration ***+1 Power Regeneration Inquisitor *Zeal: "Punish the wicked with a righteous fury. Move faster and hit harder." **While active: ***+5 Quickness ***+10% Critical Hit Chance Confessor *Benediction: "Offers immunity to harmful conditions, and a chance to remove harmful condition from others when healing them." **While active: ***Heals may remove harmful effects ***+100% All Resists Mage *Spell Mastery: "A true master makes it look easy." **While active: ***+20% Chance Free Skill Use ***+5 Accuracy *Channeling: "A technique for increased spellcasting speed." **While active: ***+10 Stun Evasion ***+10 Quickness ***-4 Power Regeneration Sorcerer *Empowered: "Trade power-efficiency for greater damage output." **While active: ***+10 Skill Power Cost ***+20% Damage Modifier Conjuror *Arcane Armor: "Invisible barriers envelop the user." **While active: ***+20% Damage Protection ***+100% Resist Arcane Rogue *Elusive: "Increases evasion. In addition, the power cost of the Sneak Attack skill is reduced." **While active: ***Reduce power cost: Sneak Attack 15 ***+20 Evasion *Poisoncraft: "Each weapon attack leaves a poison condition on the target. Intellect increases the duration." **While active: ***Attacks apply 'Rogue's Poison' **Rogue's Poison (Poison Condition) ***2 Damage Per Second level 1 ***3 Seconds Duration for every 1 point of Intellect Assassin *Deadly: "Increases the chance of scoring a critical hit, and greatly increases critical hit damage." **While active: ***+10% Critical Hit Chance ***+100% Critical Hit Damage Thief *Opportunist: "Watching for an opportunity to strike. The rogue will automatically attack low-health enemies within range, whenever he is above half action." **While active: ***Making attacks of opportunity ***-10 Quickness Ranger *Marksman: "Carefully aimed shots take a little longer, but are more accurate and damaging." **While active: ***-5 Quickness ***+10% Damage Modifier ***+25 Accuracy *Healing Lore: "Draw upon medicinal knowledge and supplies of healing herbs. **While active: ***Reduce power cost: Nature's Balm 20 ***+4 Health Regeneration ***+10 Healing Skills Bonus Marksman *Hunter's Focus: "Find the intense focus and inner calm of the practiced hunter." **While active: ***+3 Power Regeneration ***-10% Skill Power Cost ***+100% Resist Mental Warden *Force of Nature: "Channel the power of nature for protection and the disruption of unnatural forces." **While active: ***Remove an enemy buff on hit ***+15 Armor Piercing ***+20% All Resists ***+25% Magical Protection